


42

by FluffyKittenKaya99



Category: alex rins - Fandom, moto2, moto3, motogp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MotoGP, alex rins - Freeform, moto2 - Freeform, moto3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKittenKaya99/pseuds/FluffyKittenKaya99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a song from a Slovene band Tabu - 42 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	42

Life seemed to be too repetitive for Alex lately and he was looking forward to moving up to Moto2. Many riders just like him and his team mate Alex Marquez have decided to do so and the day was drawing closer and closer, the day when it wouldn’t be the same every day.   
Getting out of bed, just like any other day, he put on his shirt, looked at himself in the mirror, splashed some water in his face and headed to the Estrella Galicia 0,0 garage for the last time. He hoped not to meet that smiling thing, his team mate and he was in luck. Mostly because he decided to go a bit early and could actually have a walk around without anyone stopping him.   
He loved the Moto3 world because it wasn’t as famous and sometimes he could sneak out without everyone noticing. He feared Moto2 and especially MotoGP will not be the same because those riders are the real celebrities.   
But it wasn’t as if he hated his fans, he still took the time to stop when he’d just left the paddock on his moped and a girl noticed him. Alex always had a bit of a problem with girls, hoping to find his true only one but he just wasn’t in luck and even when he did get a date, it didn’t turn out well. But this time, this wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he got so confused he forgot to stop and greet her politely! “Fuck!” he said to himself as he found himself driving away from her. She looked so nice…   
He went for a ride around and came back half an hour later, driving into the paddock, and straight to the garage where his team waited. He listened to everything they had to tell him, about the tactics on how to help his team mate which by the way why the hell should everyone help him anyway and went through the practice.   
Alex wanted to invite his teammate for the last drink while they’re still teammates, but he was too busy with his older brother Marc, so Alex was left alone. He was just about to leave to get to his motorhome at the same time as Marquez so a huge crowd gathered around to get pictures and autographs. For the first few minutes, he stared at his phone, pretended to talk and ignore everyone’s desperate attempts to make him come closer. He was never shy when it came to this, just not in the mood for it.   
But when he looked up again, he saw her face, that girl from the morning, the girl he should have stopped to greet! She was looking around, finding a way on how to get to Alex Rins and not Alex Marquez who everybody wanted to meet. He then put the phone down and looked directly in her eyes, hating to break the eye contact as he had to go behind another trailer to avoid the crowd and somehow she got the message and followed him on the other side.   
It was amazing to feel something new when they finally met and she gave him her notebook for him to sign and he happily did so, before taking a picture with her. “So what’s your name?”   
“Elisa.”   
“Nice to meet you, Elisa…” he smiled, getting a smile and a bit of redness in her cheeks in return.   
Everybody else around them didn’t even notice them secretly flirting because the big brother Marquez came and distracted everyone, making it easier for the two to get away from everyone. They talked all the time and didn’t even feel like it was just a fan and her idol at all, they talked as if they had been friends for a long time. They just walked around and talked, not bothered by anything, soon, making him gather enough courage to ask for her number.   
Without hesitation she gave it to him and he gave her a quick call to give her his own number, then suddenly coming closer to her. He felt the urge to tell her about how dull life here is and how much he needs a change in his life and just how perfect a girlfriend would be as a change. Instead, he just went for it. It can’t be worse than just another no.   
“Would you… go out with me sometimes?”   
“How do you mean…?” she smiled and made him feel confident.   
“As… as a girlfriend.”  
“A girlfriend?” she raised her eyebrows and quickly kissed his cheek. “Sure.”   
“Awesome.”   
In the end, Alex knew that having a girlfriend wouldn’t actually bring a change to his life, most things with racing would still stay the same, besides the moving up to Moto2. The thing he actually needed was love and he was so excited to finally meet someone to actually notice him even when better people are around.


End file.
